HURT LOCKET
by undercovershadowhunter
Summary: Cerise lives with her siblings hiding from the shadow world but one night while out on potrol her life comes spinning will she be able to stop it or will her life go out of control a short book about love, truth, friendship, family and please give me feedback wether its constuctive or possitive. ps i do not own some of the charectors and info it belongs to cc


**I DO NOT OWN THE SOME OF THE CHARECTORS AND INFO IT BELONGS TO CC**

1

PANDEMONIUM

"seriously we are going to the best frickin club but we can't even party because of stupid patrol night" Lena said, Elena smiled to herself Lena had always been a deep sleeper so Elena would sneak out to go to the pandemonium club every night "I know right we never have fun together" she said with a chuckle she remembered when she had come here with Christopher once she was the happiest girl ever but that was the same night he died suddenly she felt like she couldn't get through this patrol she pushed the feeling down.

Once they got in they were overwhelmed by all the downworlders partying Elena took hold of Lena's hand she still couldn't adjust to fighting with Lena she would worry about if she was hurt or worse. Even though Elena was the party animal and the wild child inside she was constantly worried about her younger siblings and her older brother she took a deep breath "you know the plan I distract you come up behind and we attack "I said for the tenth time sometimes Lena would get distracted so it was best to tell her things more than once especially when your life is at risk "okay I am not a baby anymore I don't need protecting "she sounded annoyed.

I gasp a demon with long black hair is cornering a young girl Lena's age "go go start the plan" I whisper in Lena's ear I walk toward the demon "hi"I try my hardest not to strangle it right there "let's go somewhere more private" I say the look on the ugly demons face shows me its lingering for more I take its hand and guide it to the storage room once we were in side I pull out my blade out of my boot with Lena holding a blade to its throat I knew we would kill it right here and let it die at our feet. But suddenly another demon is springing itself at me it distracts me and I stumble Lena is already by my side the demons escape we run after them and we eventually enter a alley way. We pin them against a wall "so are there any more with you?"Lena asks the demons eyes are fixed on me while hissing something to its self "any other what?"The blue haired demon asks we pull up our sleeves to show them our marks "you know what we are" Lena says in a sarcastic voice

the blue haired demon opens his mouth to show us his full teeth

The long haired boy hisses "shadowhuters"

I grin "got you' I reply

I sank the blade into the demons chest. Black liquid exploded around the hilt. The demon arched of the ground, gurgling and twisting and just as swiftly as when I had stabbed then demon it disappeared into ash Lena did the same to the other demon but when I turned to her she was bleeding I run to her she is on her knees I grab my seraph blade and as quickly as I can I draw a iratze slowly I help her up "are you okay "I say a little shaken she nods her expression changes to happiness "that was the most exciting night of my life ever "I can't help myself I burst out in laughter soon enough we are both laughing our heads of suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my neck I look up at Lena her eyes are wide but her grip on her blade is strong I do the signal she pretends to faint the stranger holding a blade to my neck gets distracted I grab my blade and grab him in a head lock my bade tip at his lip a girl with long black hair has her blade tip at my head lena jumps up and chops the girls hair of as it falls to the ground lena runs and holds her blade to the girl the third boy looks at us each then finally says "stop James Elisabeth" James pointed to me "tell her that she is the one who has me in a head loc- Elisabeth cuts him off "that girl just cut my hair off and your telling us to stop "I reluctantly let go of James lena does the same I look at lena she looks so scared and that makes me angry at them she is barely holding it together this was her second patrol "what the hell are you bloody doing you can't just hold a blade to my throat and not expect me to beat your ass up and you winging about you hair. Pathetic" I could no longer hold my anger I launched myself at James I wanted to scratch his face off but the dark haired boy grabbed me and tried to calm me down I untangled myself from his grip and ran to Lena she was just staring at me "are you okay" I ask she nods I turn back to the strangers I am more calm now that I know Lena is okay "who are you" I ask in turn they look at each other before they answer "shadowhuters" james says Lena and I both bearst out laughing "you shadowhuters?"Lena says while giggling they are not laughing "yes "the dark haired boy says I stop laughing "no but seriously who are you?" Elisabeth steps forward "why is it so hard for you to believe that we are shadowhuters?"She sounds embarrassed like we might think they are really bad at fighting or something and she is right "because." I tell her "you don't know how to attack properly you get distracted and you can't defend" I could tell Lena agreed with me but wouldn't say anything so much for having my back suddenly out of know where James asked "and who are you then" it took me a second to process the question I was about to tell them when Lena started to blurt out our whole life I quickly covered her mouth and told her to shut up I looked up at the so called shadowhuters

"This is my sister Lena" I point to her then I turned back to them and continued speaking "and I am Elena we are the Fairchild sisters". It was their turn to laugh I glared at all three of them and slowly they became silent again finally the dark haired boy spoke "now you must be joking the only Fairchild's are Clary and Jocelyn" neither Lena nor I said anything to that I turned to look at James he was looking at my hair. I had curly red hair just bellow my shoulders I had hazel colored eyes I turned away first then he said "it is possible she looks a lot like clary and there is a legend that there was once a Fairchild that ran away with her lover and they have never been found since. Maybe you are a descendent from her?" the question hung in the air suddenly I got a text message from Sebastian "where the hell are you its two am if you are dead don't answer how do you change a nappy" now it was time for us to leave and get the hell out of here.

"well I can say it was great meeting you but I would be lying and I just want to get out of here you ready to go Lena?" she nods I blow the boys a kiss and I am ready to run like our life depends on it. I turn to run but James grabs my hand he unwraps my fingers and hands me a note before I can say anything Lena grabs my hand and we run.

2

SECRETS, LIES AND DECEPTION

when we get home I wave goodbye to Lena she is going out with her with boyfriend Jacob "don't tell anyone about what happened tonight just tell everyone we had trouble killing the demon" when I get inside I can hear my younger siblings winging when I get hold of Sebastian I am going to strangle him I walk to the kitchen "I'm home" I say in a sing song voice I start to open the paper james gave me when I hear my siblings running to hug me or ask questions they sound like a stampede of elephants the first to get to me is Henry he is turning 16 this year he has blonde hair but it is curly like mine and he has blue eyes the colour of the ocean he hugs me so hard that my bones might snap lately he has been training more and more I can feel his muscles plus he is getting taller and now he can rap his arms right around me "we were so worried about you. you had been gone for more than 5 hours I was just about to go look for you why didn't you tell me you were patrolling tonight. Why did you take Lena instead of me "I put a finger to his lips to tell him to stop talking "I took her because you always go with me and she has only gone once before not that she thought it was that fun " just at that moment Kit and Kat came running up to me and they started jumping on top of me they both had brown hair and green eyes we started giggling "if you two don't get of me I will kiss you both so hard" they didn't get of me so I started kissing them on their cheeks and foreheads eventually they got too tired to try and wrestle me to the ground "did you kill those bustards?"kit asks I sigh I have told Sebastian not to swear in front of the kids but he forgets sometimes "kit don't swear and yes we killed them" his face lights up as far as he is concerned I am his idol and he wants to be just like me when he grows up little does he know about the darkness that I have hidden inside me. I turn back to Henry "were are Tina and josh?" he looks worried "Tina has locked herself in her room she said she won't come out until you come home and josh is sound asleep but I wouldn't say the same for Seb he is cleaning the mess josh made" I run upstairs I nock on Tina's door she mumbles who is it "it's me Elena can I come in" I hear her scramble to get to the door when she opens it she has red marks around her eyes from crying I quickly hug her I take her hand and lead her to joshes room. Josh is 3 he has curly blonde hair and so does Tina I open the door and inside there are five dirty nappies on the floor food on the walls and behind the door is Sebastian sleeping on the floor we look into the cot and josh is actually asleep.

Once we have cleaned joshes room we head downstairs everyone is at the kitchen table Henry looks up first "do you know were Lena is?" "yeah" I answer "she went with her new boyfriend to a party" Lena is going through a faze where she thinks she is emo gothic but sometimes she forgets she has to be quiet and mysterious and she laughs and gets excited the only reason she is doing it is because of her boyfriend. Now everyone is looking at me like I am crazy when mom was alive we had a curfew 10 a clock and she is going to a party at 2am "you let her go to a party this late are you crazy" Henry asks as far as everyone is concerned I am the rule breaker the wild child everyone thinks that's who I am except for Henry one night everyone went to sleep and I had come back from a party and I was really scared because of everything that had happened that past year and I just let out the pain and suffering that I had held in until that night and I just sat downstairs crying and eventually Henry heard me and he didn't ask why I was crying he just put his arm over my shoulder and leaded me into bed and calmed me down by telling me happy stories the next day he didn't even mention what had happened that past night he has never talked to me about it which is good because I was drunk and it was really embarrassing.

The next morning I wake up at 6 a clock sharp for my morning training when I get there Henry is already training "I know how about we play a game you me have a mini tournament whoever wins gets to chose the losers punishment" I said in reply he shakes my hand kit, kat, tina, Sebastian, lena and josh are the gouges we are about to start the first challenge when we hear a loud explosion down stairs people are walking into our house with weapons I run up to the kids "kit and Kat take Tina and josh to the attic and call this phone number don't ask who it is just tell her my name and tell her to make a portal from here to central park" I give them a little push and their running out the door I turn back to the others they are ready we quickly but silently run downstairs when we get there we find a young man our age and another man who by the looks of it is the leader around them are soldiers about ten I grab my blade and fling myself at the three closest to me Sebastian has his bow and arrow and is shooting Lena and Henry are fighting of five together. But we can't hold them off more and more are coming "retreat to the attic" I scream we run as fast as we can while fighting off the attackers when we get there the portal is already made so we lock the door I run to Kat and take josh from her hands he is crying I kiss him on the forehead and tell him it will be okay I run up to Tina and grab her hand we count to three then we all jump through the portal together.

When we get to central park we are greeted by ivy the girl I told kit and Kat to call we have been friends since we were little she is a warlock has pink hair and she wears so much glitter I run up to her to thank her for what she did I give her a hug "thank you thank you how can I repay you anything you want" she has that barley holding herself together look "you scared me so much I thought you were hurt who attacked you did you kill them how many were there?" she was speaking so fast I couldn't understand a word she said "slow down I will explain everything" I said

Once I explained everything to her and promised to call her I gathered everyone and told them to follow me we got into a tram and I took them to the one place I knew we would be safe.

The institute.

Once we got there I walked right up to the door it was more then I had expected I guess it looks magical I turned to everyone we had blood everywhere on our clothes josh was crying in my arms I touched the door and it opened we all walked in and a red headed girl ran down the stairs towards us "hello who are you" she said I looked at her face and she looked so much like me it was shocking I coughed "I am Elena Fairchild and this is my family" I said she gasped "come this way" was all she said we followed her upstairs we entered a room that looked like a library and in a chair was James "you" I shrieked I launched myself at him for the second time the blade in my hand I stuck it through his book I wanted to hurt him how he had hurt my family but someone had grabbed me so I couldn't hurt him I turned to look at him without thinking I scratched him across the face Tina ran up to me and hugged me I had forgot that my family was there the man let go of me the girl who had leaded us to the library ran up to me and calmed me down I don't know why but I felt safe hearing her southing voice suddenly all the painful memories came flooding back but I picked myself up and I ran up to josh and picked him up cradling him in my arms "sh it will be alright everything will be okay" I said more to myself then him I had finally calmed down a black haired girl showed me to a chair when I sat down four people came up to me the dark haired boy from the alleyway talked first "I am Alec this is Clary" he pointed to the girl that had calmed me down "Izzy and this is Jace" again Alec pointed to the young man who had grabbed me. Clary led on talking "so you are a Fairchild" at that moment another red haired lady burst into the room she looked at each of my siblings when her eyes finally rested on me she walked towards me and took my hand "this girl is definitely a Fairchild she has our hair and whoever says otherwise has to go through me" now that I looked more closely she must be Clary's mum I breathed out finally I stood up and told my siblings to stand in a line "my name is clary this is Sebastian,Lena,Henry,Kit,Kat,Tina and Josh my brothers and sisters" I said pointing to each of them.

3

FAMILY

"where am I" I mumble to myself that's when the memories from last night come back clary said we would talk more tomorrow and we all got rooms I turn left and Lena is in the bed next to me with josh on my right in a cot that's right I sang to him till two am I check the time its five thirty am I pick up josh and sneak out of the room eventually I find the training room with my fighting gear already on I put josh down to play with his toy bear. This training room is way more advanced than the one at home I start easy but eventually I put all my anger into every kick and flip when suddenly someone starts clapping I turn around and standing there is jace "you know my name but you don't know who the famous Jonathan Herondale or the famous Clarissa Fairchild that's troubling especially because no one could miss this beautiful face" he said "I have heard of you. You killed the evil valentine then you killed his son Clary's brother twice but anyone can lie so then prove it to me" I hand him a weapon "lets fight" I fling myself at him he is fast reminds me of someone. He misses my throw I grab him kick his leg but he misses my blow and I land face flat on the ground he helps me up "hay you are not lying you are good" he looks so surprised its kind off embarrassing the only thing he says is "you're really good you should fight James and Alec It would be hilarious behind us I hear people cheering they run up to me its Clary,Izzy and Elisabeth Clary gives me a high five "someone finally gets close to beating my boyfriend's ass I chuckle they all sound like it's a really big deal but I don't mind Izzy grabs my had and leads me outside I quickly grab josh everyone are following us "let's eat your family are in the kitchen already but kit has gotten to the chocolate Christopher had to wrestle him for it" I suddenly flinch and clary notices it tears peck my eyes "where is the bathroom?" I say in my happiest voice Izzy points the direction I run and eventually find it once I am inside I cry some more then I hear a knock at the door and I hold back my tears "come in" I say clary enters the room her eyes on my face she gives me a warm hug and tells me she has something to show me "come with me I want to show you my special room where I feel safe" when we get there it's an art room I feel happy just looking at the paints and canvas I have to hold myself so I don't run and start to paint on such a plain thing Clary leads me to a seat "so" she finally asks "why were you crying one moment you were happy and then Izzy mentions Christopher and you run off" so I decide to tell her about Christopher "we met on a street it was raining I was letting of some steam he was with his friends and I was just sitting there he saw me. He said goodbye to his friends and just walked right up to me he had jet black hair and blue eyes I had never really cared about boys until I saw him there was something about him that was intriguing. He sat down next to me and just handed me his umbrella we got talking I found out he was a shadow hunter the next day and soon enough we saw each other every night and we fell in love. The thing is I am a wild child I break the rules and I act like I don't give a shit about anything so one night I told him about how I would sneak out to go to the pandemonium club so we decided we would go that night when we left we were walking down an alley way and a demon attacked and he got bitten by the demon he said he was okay so we said goodbye to each other but the next morning I wake up and on the news it says 17 year old boy named Christopher died late last night after being hit by car police say he was hallucinating from drug overdose. Ever since then I have been killing myself because if I hadn't left him that night he would be happy and alive. When Izzy mentioned Christopher wrestling kit it brought back memories about how Chris would play with Kit I couldn't cope Clary I wouldn't eat I didn't train nothing I did nothing" I said I sob while being hugged and calmed down by clary and then she tells me about her brother Jonathon I feel ike I can actually relate to her then we start to cry she is crying for her brother while I am crying for my boyfriend.

When we finish talking I go to the library when I walk in reading a book is a boy about my age with jet black hair and blue eyes when I look closely at him he somehow reminds me of how Christopher would hold himself I sneak up behind him and take a peek of the book he is reading "don't like that one very much especially how she falls in love with him once she sees his face" I scare the shit out of him he jumps up blade in hand and suddenly he has me pinned to the ground he looks into my eyes I start to laugh "I don't think we have met before I would remember someone who tried to kill me" I said I tried to keep a serious face but I failed he helped me up I hold out my hand "hi I am Elena Fairchild" he shakes it "hi I am Christopher Whitelaw but you can call me Chris" now I feel really uncomfortable I just want to get out of here fast. We just stand there looking at each other for what seemed like forever suddenly I hear Tina, Lena and Kat calling me "Elena we want to talk to you" I hear them saying now I have a good excuse "got to go it was nice meeting you" I say while walking away.

When I get to my sisters they all look like they have lived here their whole life I feel like as the oldest sister this is a moment you should cherish but why am I the one that is worried about the people that wanted to capture us I shake out the feeling "hey what's up" they all smile now that I look closely I can tell that Lena is worried to its probably because she saw the people that attacked us she knows the danger that is lurking outside I put on a smile.

When everyone is asleep I put on a dress I borrowed and sneak outside I am just about to leave the institute when I see Elisabeth sitting down on the ground "hi Elisabeth you look sad" I sit down next to her I hold out my hand and pull her to her feet "you're coming with me to the pandemonium club" her face lights up I look at her clothes she has a leather jacket on and a black dress but her hair is messy I fix it up for her and were out of there we walk through a alley way to get to the club "hey thanks for taking me I usually can't sleep and your such a wild child and your confidant" Elisabeth said I smile I am all those things she said but I have secrets to, "Beth can I call you that" she nods "okay so here is a tip let loose don't worry about what others thing. And Beth I think we are going to be great friends:" we hugged quickly once we arrived at the pandemonium club I told Beth some rules "lets cover some rules, rule number 1 don't go off with any man or group of men rule number 2 don't drink anything handed to you by downworlders most likely it will have poison. Okay let's go in" when we walk in there are people everywhere it's amazing there is glitter, drinks, laughter and people making out okay that's not so good soon we are having a blast dancing our heart out it's the best night ever.

When we get back to the institute I don't feel so good I am so tired and my head is spinning like crazy we sneak in when Beth bumps a glass vase I dive for it and luckily catch it in time when suddenly all the lights are on and everyone except for the kids and Isabelle and Alec are there they live in Idres are in front of us oh no.

"hey" is all I can say I can tell they are disappointed James looks furious he steps forward first "look at her she looks disgusting and she is drunk and she took Elizabeth with her" I am so angry at him I walk up to him and slap him across the face before I know it he has a blade in his hand and is launching at me I do the same then we are on the ground "bitch" he says under his breath jerk I shriek the Jace suddenly picks me up and separates us from each other Chris whispers something in James ear then they are leading us to the kitchen soon everyone is sitting at the tables Clary suddenly start talking "Elena tell us everything' I sigh then I talk "If you want to know everything I am going to have to start from the very beginning here it goes my parents names were Kate and Joshua my dad died on a patrol night slightly before my mother gave birth to Josh my mum was always strong she didn't tell me much about her past life only that she didn't trust the clave so she and dad left about a year after they left they gave birth to Seb but dad didn't just leave because of the clave he was in some sort of mess so he had to go into hiding then when I was fourteen mum left Seb and I with the kids she left for a few days and then we heard from my warlock friend that she was killed but that she also put up a good fight so from that day I was recognized as the mother I looked after the kids then I started looking into my mothers and fathers past when one day I was in my mother's office and I found a letter addressed to me it told me that I should never trust anyone who came to me saying they could help me it also said she left Idres at the age of 21 because of the clave and the Bloodlord family something happened with her and that family anyway it also told me about my family that unfortunately were all dead she told me to look out for someone named Edward well anyway mother told us to not contact any shadowhunters until the time came, and here we are now" everyone was silent for a moment then Clary walked up to me and thanked me for telling them I told them I needed to sleep when I walked outside I found James and Chris waiting James glaring at me I just walk past and shove the middle finger at him. It has been a long and tiring day.

4

FRESH LOVE

The next morning when I wake up and I am dressed I head for the training room when I get there James Chris and Henry are training I walk over to the bow and arrow James is the first to notice me "isn't that a bit difficult for you to handle" he says with a smirk on his face I pick up the arrow and shoot it at James it lands at the edge of his sleeve he rips it off and grabs yet another dagger he runs up to me but I trip him over instead of falling to the ground he grabs my hand and I end up landing on top of him my face is right in front of him now that I am this close to him he has such beautiful eyes then someone suddenly coughs and I am out of my trance I quickly get up and then what surprises me is that I help James up to then I find Chris looking at me weirdly and Henry just standing there awkwardly to change the scene I suggest we all have a hand wrestling competition boys against me if they win they chose my punishment if I win I chose theirs I set up the table and chairs first its Henry against me I beat him easily then its Chris against me I look into his eyes and he does the same it was tricky I will admit but I still did beat him finally it was me against James that was the most difficult but he got distracted and I won so now they are my slaves.

Later that day Jace called a meeting he told us that James, Henry, Chris, Damien, Elisabeth, Lena, Rosie and I had to attend a party because there were dealings with demons there then it hit me I didn't have a dress I walked up to Lena and Beth and proposed the idea to go shopping they both agreed we took the institutes jeep and we headed for the city. "okay lets head for the shops with formal dresses" I said so we enter forever new and thankfully they have a sale we all find our dresses Lena finds a light blue silky dress it matches her hair perfectly then Beth found a floral dress the dress brings out her blue eyes Nadia found a white dress with a slit down her leg it fits well with her blonde hair it took me the longest to find a dress because of my hair colour but in the end I found a tight fitted black dress that was a little transparent.

When we get home its almost nine so we all quickly get dressed surprisingly the dresses fit each of our body types, our features, hair and skin complexions then we do each other's hair Lena puts her hair in a braid Beth straitens her hair Rosie puts her hair in a tight high pony tail because my hair is really wavy and reaches up to my butt I decide to leave it down when we come out of the room the boys are already there when they turn around and see us their mouths are wide open.

I look across everyone and my eyes land on Elena with her long red hair down with a black dress on that is slightly transparent it makes me strangely uncomfortable I hated her as soon as she stepped in the institute but why do I suddenly want to touch he wavy hair.


End file.
